Episode 8415 (30th June 2014)
Plot Kirk tells Marcus that Maria is returning from Cyprus later in the day and he doesn't want him going anywhere near her. Marcus agrees. Todd says he's going to pull a sickie to spend the day with him in Manchester. Gary makes a show of togetherness with Izzy in front of Kal and Alya. Becky rings Kylie and offers her and David a free trip to Barbados for a hotel opening. David uses Michael Rodwell's presence as an excuse but Kylie tells him that in that case she and Max are going without him. Steve has trouble concentrating on his college revision. Leanne stands up to Nick when he threatens to sack her for insubordination. Michael calls on Gail, not wanting to leave things as they were and she invites him in. Maria returns home and tells a delighted Marcus he can continue seeing Liam. A scowling Todd is less than pleased. A tagged Michael tells Gail he has a bedsit flat and a job at Weatherfield Garden Centre. He is asking to see her again when David and Kylie arrive home. They order him out but Gail objects. He leaves of his own accord to go to work. Leanne avoids letting Alya catch her and Kal together but the girl suspects something is up. The school ring to tell Kylie that Max is being disruptive. They go there to see Mrs Glover, the head, who tells them of his problems and asks what things are like at home. While David is conciliatory, Kylie is spirited in defence of her son and says it's the teachers' fault. Audrey tells Maria not to avoid people. Leanne tells Simon about the situation with her, Nick and Kal. Izzy makes excuses to get out of spending the evening with Gary. Steve sacks Todd when he catches him skiving. Kylie makes David promise that they can go to Barbados if she sorts Michael out. They go to the garden centre and tell him to stay away or they'll tell the police he's terrorising them. Nick promotes an embarrassed Steph to Bistro supervisor simply to upset Leanne. Alya gives Kal her blessing when he tells her that he and Leanne are together. Max wanders off at the garden centre and gets himself shut in a shed display. Kylie kicks the door in to get him out and then tells the manager that Michael's been harassing Gail. Izzy tells Fiz she and Gary don’t get on anymore. A tense Maria goes into the Rovers where Fiz throws insults. Kylie plans to take Max out of school to go to Barbados. Maria braces herself and apologises to Fiz who hurls her apology back in her face. Marcus overhears and stands up for her, much to Todd's annoyance and he grows even more angry as Maria and Marcus make arrangements for him to take Liam to school. A livid Michael calls at No. 8 and tells Gail that he's been sacked and lost everything. After he's gone, she reads the riot act to David and Kylie and tells them she's going to do everything in her power to get Michael back on track. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Glover - Gillian Waugh *Manager - Dean Love Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *V Court Fitness *Bessie Street School - Corridor and Mrs Glover's office *Weatherfield Garden Centre Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to tie in with World Cup schedules. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne explains to Simon that she and Kal are now an item; and Todd pulls a sickie. David and Kylie cause trouble for Michael; Maria returns and apologises to Fiz; and Nick promotes Steph purely to upset Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,290,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Gail McIntyre: "My experiences with men mean I can spot a wrong'un a mile off. I've had a lifetime of it. If they gave out certificates I'd have a PhD - 'Gail McIntyre - Doctor Love'." Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes